bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Changes
During the development of a video game, often things that were planned to be in the game are changed or removed entirely for various reasons. Character changes *Early in development, the standard color for Bullworth sweaters was going to be maroon. It was later changed to the same bright blue that Jimmy wears, and finally to dark teal. In addition, every student in the game once wore the full Bullworth Academy crest on their clothing. *Early character designs were somewhat more cartoonish. *All clique girls originally wore underwear in the Girls' Dorm in the morning or at night. It was likely changed to pajamas to avoid controversy. *Boxing characters' faces originally had a bloodish-red hue when nearly defeated rather than bruises or swells. This was maintained in the Wii version of the game. *All the Bullies once wore blue Bullworth sweaters and shorter-sleeved shirts. It is speculated that they were originally not a clique but rather Non-Clique Students who had a higher chance of bullying students. *The Preppies originally wore royal blue sweaters and vests, which was later changed to blue sweaters with cyan stripe patterns. Bryce, Tad, Gord and Justin's models of them wearing sweaters still exist in the files of the game. *Algie was originally named Angus, and he had neatly combed hair and a very prim expression on his face. *Beatrice was originally named Amy. She wore her skirt much shorter, had a cherub face with a misshapen nose, and had black glasses instead of teal. *Mr. Burton was named Neil and had a slightly different facial appearance. *Casey originally held a pitchfork during Halloween. *Chad had slight facial hair, wore a gold earring, and looked slightly older in appearance. His earring was kept in his boxing uniform. *Damon used to have visible teeth with a large gap between his front ones, this may have been changed to avoid implications of racial stereotypes against black people. *Dan wore a tracksuit jacket rather than a sweater. *Derby originally wore a purple ascot. The ascot still exists on his smoking jacket model in Complete Mayhem, but it is duller in color. *Miss Danvers was originally named Miss Winston, and she appeared to be several years younger. *Donald had blemishes on his face, crooked glasses and thinner hair. *Earnest originally had long black hair, thicker glasses, blemishes, and a messenger bag. *Fatty was originally named Francois. He was fatter, had a rolled magazine in his back pocket, and his pants weren't pulled up all the way, which left his butt visible. *Jimmy was uglier, with a big red nose and ears that stuck out. He wore gray pants instead of tan ones, and brown boots instead of sneakers. *Johnny had a messier appearance, dark black hair done in a pompadour, a large hooked nose, and several strands of facial hair. His later appearance was nearly identical to his final one, although he had traces of facial hair on his chin and slightly darker colored hair. *Karl was muscular, had a tanner complexion, and had bleached blonde hair. *Kirby wore a full football uniform and black football markings beneath his eyes. *Max was tall and skinny. He had a buzzcut and very hairy arms with tattoos. *Mrs. McRae was named Danica, and she had big eyes and ears and a sunken face. *Mandy's cheerleading uniform was slightly different in color, with a white top part and a lighter blue bottom. Her hair tie was also slightly different in color. *Melvin was originally named Mole and appeared to be Asian. He wore round glasses, was somewhat fatter, and had a large mole on his face. *Peanut appeared to be short, wore fancy cowboy boots and had a cartoonishly oversized pompadour. *Pedro was originally Caucasian and had paler hair. *Pinky originally held a wand during Halloween. The model and animations for the wand still exist in the files, but the texture sheet can only be found in the files for the PlayStation 2 version of Bully. *Seth was massively muscular but also fat. He wore lots of rings on his fingers, had a tattoo on one bicep and had muttonchop sideburns. *Theo was named Dan. He had facial hair on his chin and a tattoo on one arm. * Troy had bleached blonde hair. * Zoe originally had an entirely different appearance - She had a skinbyrd haircut done in a mohawk style, a shorter, torn midriff shirt, a red plaid miniskirt, various rings, a choker with a tie, and a cigarette butt in her mouth. Her later appearance was closer to her current design, but her midriff shirt was still only up to her chest and her skirt lacked a flame pattern. * Gloria was originally set to be an older female student, however in the final version of the game the developers decided to change her appearance to become a little kid. It is unknown why the developers made this change, however her kissing and flirting dialogues can still be discovered in the game data files. Gameplay changes *The clique known as the Punks were originally going to be the "bottom-feeder" clique that the Bullies function as in the final game. Russell was planned to be the leader of the Punks. Meanwhile, the Bullies were supposed to be Non-Clique Students who picked on the other Non-Clique Students rather than a proper clique. *The Prefects were originally going to carry batons. Later this was downgraded to paddles. Eventually, it was removed entirely. *If Jimmy failed a class, the camera would focus on the teacher and what they said to Jimmy. In the final version, the camera focuses on Jimmy and his complaint about failing. It still focuses on the teacher after Jimmy fully graduates a class. *Pedro and Sheldon were going to spawn in the Boys' Dorm. They had models wearing pajamas. This was presumably done away with because, since authority figures don't enter the Boys' Dorm, Jimmy would be able to bully them without any consequences. *The Boys' Dorm was going to be locked at midnight, forcing Jimmy to sneak in through a window if he was out later than that. This was done away with, but a window and a dumpster underneath it for Jimmy to stand on can still be found in the dorm in the final game. *The Boys' Dorm was supposed to be a two story building, with more rooms and a bathroom. The second floor is referenced in a line of dialogue by Constantinos. If the player stands far enough away and zooms in with the camera, the dorm displays as its original two-story design. Walking towards it while zoomed in with the camera causes the second story to slowly fade away. *The Hole was going to have a larger role in the game. The broken elevator leading to it was going to be functional. Supposedly, Jimmy was going to be able to watch fights between other students and bet on them as he could on the midget wrestling match at the carnival. *Jimmy was once planned to be able to take money from defeated opponents. *At some point in development it was going to be possible for Jimmy to bully girls. This was changed fairly late in development - girls now automatically break grapples with a knee to the groin, but it is still possible for them to be bullied via a glitch. *Bullworth Academy's main building was supposed to be having a third floor with a visible balcony from the main entrance. The balcony is visible in the very first trailer. *The Preppies had an unused fighting style that is very reminiscent of the Greasers' own. Deleted Characters The following characters were either removed or mostly removed from the game. * Bob still appears in the mission The Gym is Burning. * O'Rourke the fireman only appears if the mission The Gym is Burning is failed * Floyd was dummied out entirely. * Ian was dummied out entirely. * Nate was dummied out entirely. * Sid was removed entirely, but his character may have evolved into either Otto or Duncan. Deleted Vehicles The following vehicles were removed from the game. * A Tow Truck was originally planned to be in the game, but later cut and replaced with one of the cars. * A "Nerd Battle Wagon" was going to appear as a driveable vehicle during Defender of the Castle. However this was removed due to PS2 limitations. Deleted and changed missions *Chapter 4 originally took place in the winter. *As seen in an early trailer, the mission The Setup was to start from inside the school. The school floor looks a lot different than the final floors. The floor may be the removed third floor. *Movie Tickets was originally much different and harder - the people in the line were Bethany Jones, Mr. Huntingdon, and Chad. Bethany hired Jimmy to help her get revenge on Mr. Breckindale for skipping out on a date with her. Jimmy was supposed to provoke Mr. Breckindale into chasing him. Jimmy distracted Huntingdon by breaking the windows of Rocket In My Pocket he had worked on and making him take the blame for it. He then had to fight Chad physically. *A mission was removed from Chapter 3. It was going to involve Tad going to New Coventry and getting attacked by the Greasers. Jimmy was going to have to protect him by using the sniper slingshot to take the Greasers out. *Halloween was originally going to have Gary assigning all the pranks to Jimmy. In addition to the ones still in the game, there was going to be one involving nauseating joke candy. Pete was going to spend the whole mission getting in trouble for the pranks, even though he didn't do anything. *Jealous Johnny was going to take place partly at the beach. There was going to be a scene in which Gord couldn't figure out how to unhook Lola's bra, which is likely why it was edited. *The mission Here's to you Ms. Philips was going to have Jimmy and Peanut competing with each other to get a gift and give it to Ms. Philips. *There was a cutscene in Chapter 3 that was removed. It featured Jimmy and Gary. Gary implied that he had been causing trouble between Lola and Johnny. During the cutscene Gary pantomimed sex, which is probably why it was removed. It is unknown what mission it might have been part of. *The mission The Collector was going to be in the original Bully, but it appeared to take place in New Coventry during the winter. It was removed from Bully and readded to Bully: Scholarship Edition but in Chapter 5, and the mission marker is placed in Blue Skies. *The Paddle was a mission that took place during Chapter 4, in which Jimmy had to sneak into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office and steal a paddle, then Jimmy would have to put said paddle into Damon West's school bag by the football field, there are multiple voice lines left over in the game files from this mission. There was also meant to be a part in the mission, supposedly after Jimmy put the paddle in Damon's bag, where Algernon threw an object (Possibly a football, soccer ball, or basketball) at Damon, then Damon would chase Algie (while Algie would scream for someone to help him), to the control pannel by the game board. The fight would end up being broken up by Mr. Burton. Deleted and changed Mini-games * Firefighter: This mini-game was Bully's answer to the GTA mini-game of the same name, but it'd play differently. This mini-game was removed with only the mission marker remaining. Originally, this mini-game would've featured O'Rourke and would've been started outside the Bullworth fire station and would've played similarly to The Gym Is Burning. * BMX Rumble: This mini-game would've been hosted by Gurney and would've taken place in Old Bullworth Vale, the objective of this mini-game is to knock out all the other characters on bikes and be the last man standing. Jimmy would be up against Greasers and Dropouts. This mini-game is still in the games' files called BMXRumble.lur but the Jimmy will get knocked out instantly because he'll spawn over pink water. It's recommended to use Super Mod and teleport to Blue Skies as soon as the mini-game loads. * Go-karting had time trials and Jimmy could choose to race 3, 5 or 7 laps instead of racing other students, the street races had cutscenes and one race was going to take place in Bullworth Town. * Swim racing: Jimmy would race unknown characters around the sea area in Old Bullworth Vale as data files list the co-ordinates, a test file for the swim races does exist but it crashes the game a few seconds after the mini-game loads. * Penalty Shots: Instead of knocking Constantinos out with a soccer ball, Jimmy would have to hit red square targets and there were multiple difficulty levels. * Detention: Jimmy was going to do graffiti cleaning in the school, Bullworth Town and New Coventry. Videos Category:Lists